1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a sample analysis apparatus, more particularly, a sample analysis apparatus having an enhanced structure that enables the automatic pressing of a start button when a sample tube is inserted therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sample analysis apparatus may have a wide use for an analysis of a sample such as blood, urine, blood cells, etc.
Sample analysis apparatuses may be divided into types having a door and types not having a door. When the sample analysis apparatus has a door, a start button is manually pressed after moderately adjusting the height of a sample induction needle into a sample tube for a sample to be dipped, thereby starting a test along with the induction of the sample.
In a case where the sample analysis apparatus has a door, the start button may be pressed after the door is closed regardless of whether a sample tube is installed therein. Even after the installation of the sample tube, the start button still needs to be pressed by means of an additional action by the user.
Use of sample analysis apparatuses is in an increasing trend, and when the sample analysis apparatus has a door, if the test is started by the start button being pressed without the sample tube being installed, an error may occur in the induction sampling process. In addition, since the occurrence of the error is determined by referring to a result of the test after the test is completed, the error can be a significant waste of time. If is also a waste of time if the door needs to be closed and an additional action by a user is required to press the start button.